<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《黑犬》第二章  午夜梦回 by Anthomy313</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525090">《黑犬》第二章  午夜梦回</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthomy313/pseuds/Anthomy313'>Anthomy313</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《黑犬》（Black dog） [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, 正泰 - Fandom, 正泰cp - Fandom, 泰正 - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthomy313/pseuds/Anthomy313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>第二章  午夜梦回</p>
<p>“是梦也好，不是也好。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Taehyun/Jeon Jungkook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《黑犬》（Black dog） [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《黑犬》第二章  午夜梦回</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>浴室里响起哗哗哗的水声，股股热水从花洒里欢快涌出，跃入泰亨准备好的木盆里，升起腾腾蒸汽。<br/>
泰亨把手伸入水中搅动探探，嗯，这个水温可以，很舒适。待热水接了大半盆，泰亨起身把花洒放好，又从架子上拿下香波放在木盆旁。<br/>
站在浴室门口的甜果歪歪头，乖乖地看着泰亨张罗着。</p>
<p>泰亨转头看向浴室门口那团黑绒绒，坐在小板凳上朝他招招手，“甜果儿，过来。”<br/>
甜果摇着尾巴走过来，曲着后腿坐在泰亨旁边，抬头看看泰亨，又看看跟前的木盆。<br/>
“现在呢，要给你洗澡。水温很舒服的哦，甜果儿不要害怕。”  泰亨说着摸摸甜果的脑袋，再轻轻地抱起，慢慢放入水中。<br/>
甜果尾巴、后足、腰腹、前足一点一点的漫入水中，最后蹲坐在木盆里。甜果的大眼睛眨巴眨巴地看着泰亨，模样十分乖巧。</p>
<p>泰亨把甜果身体打湿，见甜果如此配合，泰亨挠挠甜果的头顶，“哎一古，好乖好乖。水温还喜欢吗？”热水从泰亨的掌心滑落到甜果身上，镀上温热，再从毛尖上化为水滴，回归到盆中。<br/>
泰亨将香波在手上打发出泡泡，把甜果从盆中抱出，为他仔细清洗，抓挠按摩。</p>
<p>甜果任由着泰亨的动作，从脖颈一路挠向后脊，搓搓爪爪和尾巴，然后再挠挠前胸和肚肚。泰亨的力度适中，温柔的抓挠让甜果放松下来，眯起眼睛，似乎很喜欢。</p>
<p>“甜果儿很干净呢，没有洗出脏脏。”<br/>
“挠挠这里会舒服吗？嗯？”<br/>
“甜果儿洗好之后就香香的啦~ 楚哇（有真好/喜欢之意，你品 XD）”<br/>
泰亨一边给甜果洗澡，一边跟甜果说话；甜果乖乖地让泰亨揉搓，静静地听着泰亨说话。水灵灵的大眼睛不时看着泰亨，又眯起来。<br/>
香波的香气随着热气慢慢蒸腾，同样升腾起的，还有泰亨欢愉的心情。</p>
<p>洗净吹干的甜果看起来更加精神了，毛毛光亮柔顺，微微篷起，还散发着香波的香气。<br/>
爷爷奶奶看着干净清爽的甜果，也满心欢喜；甜果的到来，为家里增添欢乐的气息，就像他身上的香波香气，属于着这个家。</p>
<p>今晚的月亮又圆又明亮，夏夜的微风轻轻吹着。</p>
<p>泰亨把甜果抱回房间里，躺在榻榻米上看漫画书。<br/>
甜果走到窗边，蜜糖色的眼睛折射着月辉；他蹲坐在窗下，感受着月光在照耀，尾巴轻轻地一扫，一扫。随着尾巴的扫动，微风好像被扫进来似的，滑过窗帘，轻轻拨动泰亨的刘海。<br/>
泰亨抬头，望向窗下晒月光的甜果；甜果好像感受到目光般回过头，吐出小舌呼着气，嘴角咧开，好像在对泰亨微笑。</p>
<p>月亮的能量也是温柔的。<br/>
作为地球最亲近、最忠实的密友，它给地球的能量与馈赠太多太多了。<br/>
月亮那纯洁又富有灵气的能量滋润着大地上的灵物，大海用涨起的潮汐表达着对月亮的爱意。<br/>
在月光的照耀下，甜果看起来像身披蓝辉。</p>
<p>风儿又拨了一下泰亨的刘海。<br/>
“甜果，你在干什么呢？” 泰亨向甜果走近，坐到甜果旁边。<br/>
“你是在看月亮吗？ 呀... 今晚的月亮好美呀”<br/>
甜果趴下来，头枕在泰亨腿上，深吸一口气，舒服地慢慢合上眼，半寐着。<br/>
泰亨摸摸甜果的头，被依赖着感觉很舒心，就像甜果依赖着自已一样的舒心。</p>
<p>今夜月亮真美，风也温柔。</p>
<p>“泰亨啊，要睡觉了哦。甜果也是哦。”  半晌，奶奶的声音传到房间里，提醒着泰亨睡觉时间到了。<br/>
“内~  奶奶晚安，爷爷晚安。” 泰亨回应着。<br/>
“甜果，我们要睡觉了哦。跟月亮亲故说再见吧，她也要睡觉啦。” 泰亨摸摸膝上的甜果，他听到奶奶的声音时就张开了眼睛，尾巴慢慢地摇着。<br/>
“来，我们上床吧。甜果可以跳上来的对吧？” 泰亨起身，两三步跳到床上，在床上拍拍手示意甜果上来。<br/>
甜果屁颠屁颠地跟过去，但是床好像有点高了。</p>
<p>“甜果儿，吧里哇（快来）” 泰亨继续拍拍手引导着。<br/>
甜果抬起前足，够得到床沿，但好像不够力气引起下身，他蹦着腿，上不去。他收回前足，在床边走动了一会，尾巴着急地摇着。<br/>
甜果下定决心，再试试，蓄力一蹦，还是有点勉强，后足就是没能蹬上床；他一屁股坐到地上，尾巴也贴着榻榻米急急地扫着。<br/>
“哎一古，wuli甜果儿还上不来呢，你还小呀。来吧抱你上来” 泰亨伸出双手作抱状。<br/>
甜果好像知道泰亨要抱他，抬起前足，以坐姿支起身子，迎接泰亨的抱抱。<br/>
泰亨很顺地抱起甜果，哎一古地感叹着。</p>
<p>甜果上床以后，好奇地在床上这里走走，那里嗅嗅。<br/>
爪爪轻轻地压在被子上，尾巴摇摇停停，摇摇停停，很是好奇。<br/>
尤其是泰亨床上的猪猪玩偶，甜果围着它走了好几圈，不停地嗅着。因为上面有很多泰亨的味道。<br/>
“甜果喜欢这只猪猪吗？我每天都要抱着它睡觉呢 ” 泰亨撑着头，看着已经伸出爪爪碰碰猪猪玩偶的甜果。<br/>
甜果闻言，收回了爪爪，回头看看泰亨；又往猪猪身上蹭，用脖子开始蹭，再到身体，往猪猪玩偶上“狠狠”地蹭了一番，好像要留下自己的味道般。<br/>
“哈哈哈，莫呀...” 泰亨看着甜果，被可爱到了，又有点不解。<br/>
完事儿的甜果往泰亨怀里一钻，摇着尾巴，尾巴一下一下地拍在泰亨手上，蜜糖色的眼睛慢慢地眨着，好像有点困了。<br/>
“甜果是不是困了呀？ 那我们关灯睡觉吧，甜果要乖乖的哦 ”  泰亨垂下手摸摸甜果的身躯，捏捏他的爪爪，关掉了灯。</p>
<p>因为甜果躺在自己怀里，今天不能像平常一样抱着猪猪睡了。<br/>
“我可以抱着你睡吗？甜果儿 ” 泰亨一只手搭在甜果身上，把甜果往怀里圈进一些。<br/>
甜果在怀里蹭了一下，很乖巧的没有挣开，好像默认了一样。<br/>
甜果比猪猪玩偶小只一些，但是他比猪猪更毛茸茸的，更香香的；他的小肚肚也暖暖的，呼吸的时候身子会一起一伏，伴随着小小的喘气呼噜声，规律得让人舒心。泰亨很快就睡着了。</p>
<p>不知睡了多久，迷蒙中感觉甜果的呼噜声好像很靠近耳边，怀中的暖意好像变得大片...<br/>
泰亨摸挲一下怀中的甜果，但是，手感好像有点不一样；再听清楚一下呼噜声，好像多了些轻轻的哼声，呼出的气息喷洒在自己的鼻息间；怀中的起伏依然随着呼吸规律地拱起、放松，再拱起、放松。</p>
<p>泰亨慢慢地睁开眼睛，此时还带着困意。</p>
<p>月光将房间镀满蓝色，一切都在这抹蓝里沉睡着，是午夜的平静。</p>
<p>泰亨慢慢看清眼前，是一张俊俏的脸。<br/>
泰亨迷糊的眼睛慢慢地看着半边映着月光的脸，脸的主人闭着眼，好像在熟睡，也许在做着什么梦呢。挺直的鼻梁一侧是月光般的皎白，一侧是月光下的阴影，原来袭入自己鼻息的呼吸来源于这里；弯弯的唇峰和可爱的唇珠，好看的嘴像是在微笑，唇下有一颗调皮的小黑痣......眼前的这张睡脸一定在做着甜甜的梦。<br/>
泰亨伸手摸摸这张脸，因为带着困意，动作很轻。他的手覆在脸颊，拇指轻轻地摸摸眼皮，摸摸挺挺的鼻梁。鼻尖的凉意从指根传来，冰冰的，很舒服。<br/>
于是泰亨用指根在鼻尖轻轻摩挲，再摩挲，想用指腹暖暖这小片微凉，鼻息抵截在虎口处。他的指尖不经意间刮过睫毛，也若有似无地刮过眉毛，脸的主人缓缓睁开眼睛。</p>
<p>泰亨一边温柔地摸着这张脸，一边看着脸的主人醒来，然后，他看到了明亮清澈的眼。<br/>
“泰亨...” 脸的主人覆上泰亨的手，半合上眼蹭了蹭。<br/>
“你...是甜果吗？” 泰亨轻轻地问，不知怎的，他有种直觉，他就是甜果。<br/>
他依然压着泰亨的手，懒懒地点头，说 “甜果儿...”<br/>
泰亨确认了他就是甜果后，一跨腿，身子一挪，脸拱到甜果颈窝里，安心地闭上眼，喃喃道：“我就知道是你，我的甜果儿... 我在梦到你...” </p>
<p>泰亨觉得，抱着甜果儿睡觉比抱着猪猪舒服多了。<br/>
甜果儿身上暖乎乎的，身子还会随着呼吸贴着自己规律地一起一伏；还有轻轻的哼哼呼噜声，和靠近的鼻息；枕在甜果儿的肩上也特别舒服。<br/>
最重要的是，甜果儿长得好漂亮，如果能够看清楚，一定是很帅气的。<br/>
泰亨觉得，自己做了一个甜甜的梦。<br/>
于是又安心地接着睡了。</p>
<p>天色一点一点明朗，清晨和日出似乎要来临，房间的光线还是有点昏暗。</p>
<p>是介于清醒和沉睡之间，似乎又要进入睡眠，睡眠者通常在这时有翻身的动作，并很容易惊醒。<br/>
泰亨翻身，趴到床上，手脚往边上摸了摸，传来没有实物的空虚感，对那片温暖怀抱的眷恋瞬间放大。<br/>
泰亨仰起头，勉强地睁开眼睛左顾右盼，猪猪玩偶在一旁靠墙歪着，唔...昨天没有抱着猪猪睡呀。转头望向另一边，昨天好像抱着甜果睡的，他变成人，很漂亮的，去哪里了？<br/>
就在泰亨会向着那午夜梦回，终于意识到有什么不对，立马清醒了三分。<br/>
是梦吗？可是对那张脸的记忆这么真实，可是怀中人身上的暖也这么真实舒服，可是昨天抱着那人睡得这么安心......泰亨呆呆地想着，又失落三分。</p>
<p>“泰亨...”<br/>
嗯？是谁在呼唤我的名字？<br/>
“泰亨... 你醒了吗？”<br/>
啊，是窗台那边。呀，原来窗台下坐着一个人！因为穿的all black，不仔细看，与阴影融为一体了。他在回头看着泰亨呢。<br/>
泰亨定定地看着那抹all black人影，还没反应过来地没有回应。</p>
<p>那抹人影起身，缓缓走向泰亨。啊，是一个清瘦矫健的少年呀。<br/>
少年蹲在床边，伸手揉揉泰亨的头发。<br/>
泰亨借着昏暗的光，看清楚了少年的脸，是梦里的甜果呀，现在...也还是梦里吗？分不清梦还是现实。<br/>
“你...是甜果吗？我的甜果？” 泰亨先开口，紧紧地盯着眼前的俊脸。<br/>
嗯，是夜里的小帅哥没错；嗯，果然很好看很帅气；呀，他是在对我微笑吗？呀，他的手好暖呀。泰亨的小脑瓜飞快地运转着。<br/>
少年忍俊不禁地笑了，“内，甜果儿。是你的果果，泰泰。” 果果再揉了揉泰亨的头发，亲昵温柔地回答泰亨。<br/>
他的声音清亮好听，就像他这双清澈的眼睛；虽一身黑衣，却更显清纯干净的少年气息，让人舒心又欢喜。</p>
<p>“果果...你，能再陪我睡会儿吗？”<br/>
是对昨天的梦眷恋吗？还是对温暖的怀抱眷恋？还是对这个比猪猪舒服多了的人形抱枕眷恋？泰亨想不明白是哪种，也有可能是这些眷恋加起来。反正泰亨有点困，反正泰亨想抱抱眼前的果果，是梦也好，不是也好。<br/>
“内，那就再陪泰泰睡一会。” 果果轻轻掀起被子，泰亨往后挪了挪，给果果腾出位置。</p>
<p>被子被掀起，微微的凉意灌入被窝里，很快又被果果带进的体温捂暖。虽然是夏天，但是被窝里却像冬日的一样暖和。果果亲昵地叫着泰亨泰泰，又贴近泰亨，伸手将泰亨的脸摁到颈窝里，挪了挪调整好一个舒适的位置，轻轻抚着泰亨的后脑勺。<br/>
“泰泰...睡吧...泰泰...” 果果清亮的声音轻轻地哄着，温柔得像魔法一样，让泰亨窝心。于是泰亨又一跨脚，手一抬，抱住果果蹭了蹭，“我的果果...唔...” 撒了个娇。</p>
<p>泰亨又满足地睡过去了。</p>
<p>是梦也好，不是也好。</p>
<p>To be continued......</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>大家好，我是饭饭~<br/>如果喜欢的话，或许能给我点个Kudo让我知道你在看吗？❤<br/>也欢迎来我的微博/老福特找我玩哦：草莓味大米饭饭</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>